A tumble dryer which feature a Peltier heat pump is known for example from DE 69 261 82 U1.
Depending on the space available to house it in a tumble dryer, the air mass flow able to be realized and the electrical connected load of the Peltier heat pump, the drying times able to be realized in such a tumble dryer are usually quite long. It is possible to shorten the drying time by improving the pump factor of the heat pump and shortening the heat-up phase of the tumble dryer. This improvement criterion relates to a high process temperature with low connected load. Although a higher electrical connected load of the Peltier heat pump leads to a slightly shortened drying time, the energy target can no longer be achieved because of the lower efficiency during operation of this Peltier heat pump.
A tumble dryer with Peltier heat pump is known which as a result of a relatively low connected load of the Peltier elements of this heat pump of around 600 W to around 1200 W and a pump power of around 350 W to 700 W, has a relatively long heat-up phase and drying phase.